Cincin emas putih bertarbur bintang
by kimichan139
Summary: Menceritakan bagaimana tanggapan Sakura dan Naruto yang berujung ranjang untuk keduanya. Mereka berdua sangat malu setelah gosip pernikahan mereka dibocorkan oleh si mulut ember, Ino Yamanaka. Bagaimana tanggapan keduanya? Warning di dalam. Tidak suka, jangan baca!


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Cincin emas putih bertabur bintang** **by Kimichan139 & Shinn Kazumiya.**

 **Warning:** _ **Head-Canon,**_ **Ficlet, OOC, typo, Lime, Sequel from Cincin emas putih, dan lain sebagainya.**

 **Pair: Naruto x Sakura**

 **Cincin emas putih bertabur bintang.**

 **Selamat menikmati!**

"Beritanya sudah tersebar luas..."

Sakura menoleh ke samping, dia bisa melihat Naruto yang sekarang ini sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah saat mengatakan itu. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Ino memang punya mulut ember, jadi aku maklumin saja dia."

Naruto langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, keduanya sekarang berada di bukit tempat patung Hokage berada. Mereka sedang kencan sembari menatap desa Konoha. "Kau tahu, aku sangat malu saat di tanya oleh beberapa warga sekitar—dan kau tahu, aku juga sangat malu karena rekan kita terus menanyaiku, uhhh..."

Sakura tertawa geli mendengar gerutuan Naruto. Ia sendiri juga malu jika ditanyai oleh para warga. "Sebenarnya cukup _Kakashi-sensei_ saja yang di beritahu. Aku sendiri malu saat ditanyai tentang cincin ini. Mereka juga mengira kalau Sasuke yang melamarku, padahal ini cincin ibumu."

Naruto langsung cemberut, dan kembali duduk di atas tanah. "Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi mereka semua tahu kalau kau tergila-gila dengan _Sasu-teme._ Bukan diriku."

Sakura tersenyum manis terhadap Naruto. Ia kemudian mendekati lelaki itu, dan menyentuh pipi berkumis Naruto. "Wajahku memang mulai panas saat Sasuke menyentuh dahiku dengan dua jarinya. Tapi wajahku mulai terbakar saat kau dengan nekatnya melamarku di depan Sasuke." Sekarang, Sakura merasa kalau wajahnya sudah terbakar kala dia mengingat Naruto yang dengan nekat melamarnya.

"Aku tidak mau kau jatuh ketangan orang lain, _Love."_ Naruto langsung mengecup dahi lebar Sakura. Ia menggosok rambut merah muda Sakura dengan gemas. Gadisnya itu sangat manis jika malu. "Kau harus terbiasa dengan panggilanku."

"Sejak kapan kau bisa seromantis ini? Apa kau dirasuki oleh roh halus?"

"Oh ayolah, aku berusaha untuk seromantis mungkin."

Kali ini Sakura membalasnya dengan tawa bahagia. Ia senang diperlakukan bak seorang putri oleh Naruto, entah kenapa Sakura sangat nyaman berada di samping Naruto. "Kau berada disampingku saja sudah membuatku nyaman, Naruto." Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya, dan menidurkan kepalanya di atas bahu Naruto.

Dengan cepat, pemuda pirang itu merangkul bahu Sakura, dan menghilang meninggalkan cahaya kuning. Naruto berteleport langsung ke rumahnya yang baru.

"Naru... Kenapa kita ada disini?" Naruto mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum polos. "Kenapa tidak tahu?" Sakura mengerutkan dahi lebarnya. Ia heran dengan tingkah Naruto sekarang. Pelan namun pasti, salah satu tangan Naruto mulai mengelus rambut halus Sakura. Wajahnya mulai mendekat ke wajah gadis tersebut. "Na…Naruh…" Sakura tahu apa maksud Naruto, ia dengan pelan menutup matanya.

Mereka berdua berciuman mesra di ruang tamu kediaman Naruto. Kedua lengan Sakura mulai dikalungkan di leher Naruto, gadis itu menekan kepala sang kekasih untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Suara kecupan terus terdengar dari kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu. Ciuman Naruto kemudian beralih ke leher putih Sakura.

Pemuda itu memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ disana. Salah satu tangan Naruto yang bebas mulai meremas lembut dada Sakura, membuat wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam desahannya.

Jilatan Naruto mulai turun, ia membuka resleting yang menutupi payudara Sakura. "Kau… memakai bra yang menggoda Sakura- _chan_ …" bisik Naruto yang kemudian menyibak bra berwarna hitam tersebut. Wajah Sakura sekarang ini sudah sangat merah sekarang, ia hanya mampu menahan desahannya. "Mendesahlah…"

"A-aahh…" Naruto tersenyum tipis, kemudian melahap salah satu payudara Sakura yang sudah tegang itu. Sesekali, Naruto menghisapnya dengan kuat. "Naaruhh…" Sakura terus mendesah sambil meremas kepala kuning milik kekasihnya itu. Entah kenapa dia terbuai dengan perlakuan Naruto.

Dengan pelan, Naruto mendorong tubuh mungil Sakura untuk duduk di atas sofa, pemuda itu kembali mencium bibir Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Salah satu tangannya mulai meraba bagian dalam rok yang dipakai oleh Sakura.

' _Basah. Dia sangat terangsang sekali dengan sentuhanku.'_ Batin Naruto senang akan Sakura yang sudah terangsang. Naruto terus saja melumat bibir mungil tersebut, entah kenapa bibir tersebut menjadi candu bagi Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto menarik kembali wajahnya. Ia menatap wajah sayu milik Sakura. Senyuman manis ia keluarkan sebelum kembali melumat bibir mungil nan seksi tersebut.

Keduanya terus bergulat didalam kegiatan yang mungkin akan menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi mereka.

* * *

… **:::Kimichan:::…**

* * *

Keesokan harinya. Naruto bangun terlebih dahulu, ia sedikit merintih kesakitan karena punggungnya dipakai Sakura untuk melampiaskan hasratnya. Tapi itu tidak masalah, karena Sakura sekarang sudah bersamanya.

Pemuda itu melirik kesamping, ia bisa melihat wajah tidur dari tunangannya. Dia pun tersenyum kemudian mengelus surai merah muda milik Sakura, ia juga melihat di jari manis Sakura. "Oh, aku lupa." Naruto segera mencari pakaiannya, ia pun bergegas pergi ke ruang bawah untuk mencari sesuatu.

Sakura mulai membuka matanya, ia sekarang mengumpulkan nyawanya setelah tidur. "Naru… kemana kau?" gumam Sakura memanggil tunangannya. Ia pun menggeser tubuhnya ke samping ranjang. "Tunggu dulu!?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, ia bisa melihat kalau sekarang ini ia sedang telanjang bulat di atas kasur Naruto. Wajahnya langsung memerah bak kepiting rebus mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun? Maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu." Naruto datang sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ah, tidak masalah. Aku baru saja bangun kok. Ngomong-ngomong, kau darimana?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, namun dia mulai berjalan mendekat kepada Sakura. Ia meneguk air ludahnya menatap tubuh telanjang Sakura, wajahnya berangsur memerah saat melihat tubuh polos dari tunangannya tersebut.

"Jangan sekarang bodoh!"

"A-apa maksudmu!"

"Mesum!"

"Ahh, tidak Sakura- _chan!_ "

"…"

"…"

Hening seketika. Naruto pun duduk di samping Sakura, ia mengambil selimut putih untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang Sakura. Sesekali gadis itu mencubit tangan Naruto yang sengaja menjamah tubuh telanjangnya.

"Aku pukul kalau kau memegangnya lagi!"

Naruto nyengir kuda saat mendapat ancaman dari Sakura. Pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage itu kemudian merogoh saku jaketnya. "Ah, Sakura- _chan_ , cincinnya sudah selesai."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya. Cincin? Ia pun mengangkat tangan kirinya. "Sejak kapan kau mengambilnya!?"

"Lusa kemarin, saat kita berkencan."

"…"

"Nah, ini sudah ku beri beberapa pernik untuk mempercantik cincinnya." Naruto pun memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna merah. Ia kemudian membukanya, dan mengambil sebuah cincin emas putih dengan pucuknya yang berupa batu _shappire_. "Maaf, aku hanya bisa memberikan _shappire_ serta namamu di samping nama ibuku."

Sakura menatap wajah Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, air matanya perlahan mulai keluar dari _Emerald_ miliknya, membuat Naruto gelagapan akan hal itu.

"Eeehh… Sakura- _chan_ , kenapa kau menangis!?"

Sakura menggeleng, kemudian mengusap air matanya. Ia lalu tersenyum menatap Naruto. "Tidak, aku hanya bahagia saja. Maaf kalau kau mengkhawatirkanku."

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mengusap pucuk mahkota Sakura. "Aku kira kau akan sedih jika aku mengambil cincinmu."

Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang lelaki tersebut. "Tidak bodoh, aku hanya bahagia saja ketika kau memberikan cincin yang indah itu kepadaku."

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya. "Hey, Sakura- _chan_ …"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin lagi. Seperti semalam."

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah saat mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Ia terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto. "Mesum." Gumam Sakura sambil memukul pelan dada Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai mesum setelah mendapat persetujuan tidak langsung dari gadisnya tersebut. "Sekarang, kamu akan aku puaskan, Sakura- _chan_ …" bisik Naruto sambil meniup telinga Sakura. Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar Naruto. Tidak peduli akan gosip mereka yang akan menikah sebentar lagi.

 **.**

 **..**

… **.**

 **END**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Beberapa tahun kemudian.

Naruto menatap sebuah lapangan yang menjadi tempatnya bersama rekan setim berlatih. Ia masih ingat dulu kalau Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke, dan dia sangat menyukai Sakura.

Ia juga ingat bagaimana Kakashi kalah menghadapi dia dan Sakura setelah 3 tahun perjalanannya bersama Jiraiya. Bernostalgia seperti ini memang sangat menyenangkan.

"Ayah, aku berhasil membuat formula _Hiraishin!_ "

Naruto terkejut setengah mati karena anak semata wayangnya itu berhasil membuat formula salah satu Jutsu andalan Minato dulu. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati sang anak. "Kau hebat Shinna, ibumu pasti bangga."

"Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu. Tadi aku harus memberikan laporan terhadap Sasuke, jadi sedikit lama." Dari kejauhan, Sakura tengah bersusah payah untuk mengambil nafas.

"Tidak masalah Ibu, lagian aku juga mau istirahat sekarang." Dengan cepat, Shinnaciku melempar sebuah kunai tepat saat Sakura kembali berdiri. Pemuda itu menghilang, dan muncul tepat di depan ibunya berdiri. "Biar aku bawakan, Ibu."

"I-i-itu kan…"

"Ya, itu _Hiraishin_. Dia berhasil menguasainya dalam waktu seminggu. Aku sendiri cengo melihatnya." Sakura terdiam tidak menjawab pernyataan Naruto. Ia masih terlalu kaget karena anak lelaki satu-satunya itu berhasil membuat formula untuk _Hiraishin._ Naruto tersenyum rubah sebelum dia menggunakan kecepatannya untuk mendekati Sakura. "Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali berada di kamar, dan mengurungmu Sakura- _chan_."

 _ ***Bugh!**_

"Astaga… pukulanmu masih sama seperti dulu Sakura- _chan_."

"Salahmu sendiri berbicara aneh-aneh."

"Ayah, Ibu, ayo dimakan! Atau akan aku habiskan."

Sakura tersenyum kemudian melambaikan tangannya kepada Shinnaciku. Wanita itu kemudian menatap Naruto, dan mengajaknya berdiri. "Nanti malam kau akan mendapatkannya."

"Kita berikan adik untuk Shinna. Biar dia tidak kesepian."

Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah merona, kemudian mengecup bibir Naruto saat pria itu sudah berdiri. "Ya, kita berikan adik untuk Shinna." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sakura kemudian menatap cincin emas Putih yang diberikan Naruto beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kau menjaganya dengan baik Sakura- _chan_."

"Ini benda berharga bagiku, sama seperti kalian berdua." Sakura langsung merangkul lengan Naruto, dan berjalan mesra dengan suaminya itu menuju tempat Shinnaciku makan.

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **Beneran END**

…

 **Yahoo! Kimi disini. Maaf semua Kimi membuat Oneshoot sequel dari Cincin Emas putih milik Kak Shinn. Jadi inilah jadinya… maaf Kimi sudah berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya.  
**

 **Baiklah, Kimi mau pamit undur diri.**

 _ **Jaa!**_


End file.
